The Methodology Center is a group of statisticians and behavioral scientists at Penn State and the University of Michigan who collaborate to improve statistical methods directly related to research on drug abuse prevention and treatment by identifying areas where new analytic methods are needed, developing or adapting methods to meet these needs, and placing the new methods in the hands of drug abuse scientists. The purpose of the Administration Core is to maintain the scientific quality, creative synergy, and national visibility of the center, thereby ensuring that the center continues to make important contributions to the field of drug abuse research and remains a national resource. The first Specific Aim of this core is to maintain an infrastructure that promotes sustained and productive collaboration among center investigators. The strategy for this specific aims rests on a clear administrative structure and regular center meetings that encourage scientific interaction. These include a weekly meeting devoted to presentation and discussion of research;a monthly meeting devoted to setting and reviewing productivity goals;and yearly research retreats. The second Specific Aim is to keep the center functioning as a bridge between drug abuse research and methodology. This is accomplished by extensive collaboration with drug abuse scientists, as well as by means of Advisory Committee meetings. The center has two External Advisory Committees. One is made up of senior drug abuse scientists who will advise on how well the center is remaining integrated with and responsive to the drug abuse field. The other is made up of senior methodologists who will offer more technical input on the center's research. The third Specific Aim is to grow the field of drug abuse methodology. The center is shaping the next generation of drug abuse methodologists by training graduate students and post-docs. It continues to attract established scientists to the field. It also maintains a pilot funds program to support the early efforts of investigators with promising research ideas.